


warm

by lonelysweett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Translation, lie on the bed and love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysweett/pseuds/lonelysweett
Summary: It's cold in Tokyo.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know there was a match in sendai, but we pretend that in tokyo 
> 
> said meeting: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c3/07/92/c30792c05f3cc1852034b773ae9a6d8e.jpg  
> to some extent inspired by this sketch, because just look at how tsukishima looks at yamaguchi, i'm in love with this boys
> 
> english is not my language, so sorry for the mistakes!  
> russian original: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10149655

They come to Tokyo on the Shinkansen, freeing up their days for a single volleyball match, waiting to return to the past. Nostalgia squeezes the throat around adam's apple, making you gasp for breath.

Then they meet with Yachi at the stadium and try find seats marked on the tickets. There are a lot of people inside - there is a palpable anticipation in the air of what will soon be happening on the sports ground in the middle, illuminated by many floodlights. All the cameras are pointed there, all the eyes too.

People make noise as they sit down and fill the rows with the smell of food.

Yamaguchi _doesn't like_ Tokyo. That's right at all. Despite all the memories of the training camps that are stored here, and the walks when they ran away from training. Once they even got stupidly lost in the narrow streets, and then for a long time they tried to figure out how to get on the subway. None of this makes Tokyo any more alive in his eyes. Always hurrying somewhere people, crowds, noise and cars. In Tokyo, the houses are tall, you want to run away from them so that you no longer fear.

Tokyo seems cold and soulless, too emotionless. Not like Miyagi, not Sendai at all.

Sendai is home. Where he studied and was going to work. Everything he need is there. Everything is familiar, soft, sugary. Imbued with tender memories of childhood and youth, feelings of sincere love. Memories of running away from home and nights in someone else's bed

Hitoka does not drink beer - Yamaguchi pours into himself the second glass from, even when the onigiri ends and everything catches Tsukishima's glances. Because dragging his drunk-to-death boyfriend was not part of his plans from the very beginning, and he takes the glass from him.

Beer is a great thing. Relaxing. It’s even getting warmer somehow. Just sit there, watch someone else's match, and smile.

He was already in Tokyo recently, but alone. When he met Hinata from the airport, so happy and tanned. Yamaguchi also wanted to go to Brazil for three years, live there, learn a new language and play volleyball on the beach, basking in the sharp sunlight.

After the match, strength remains only for a meeting with Hinata and Kageyama, not missing the opportunity to poke fun at them, rub elbows and laugh.

_It's cold_ in Tokyo.

In the room, for some reason, too. Although all the windows are closed, and there seems to be heating — they put their socks on the warm battery. And now it was suddenly cold and somehow dreary. Tadashi turns on the bed, crumpling the blanket and turning, trying to lie down better, tucking the blanket over to make it warmer. It does not get warmer - only it starts to get more nervous, trying to warm the legs.

“Has a hole appeared in my back yet?” Tsukishima asks from the next bed. It was awkward to talk about a room with a double bed, so they had to settle for single beds.

“I haven’t had time yet,” Yamaguchi sings wearily, though he doesn't have the strength or desire to be sarcastic at all. He blinks a few times, buries his head in the blanket again, and rolls over to the other side, turning away from the lying Kei.

He does not say anything, although Tadashi is sure that he will say now. Maybe he'll be sarcastic in response or something that Tsukishima usually likes to do. But in response - the creak of the bed. First one. Then the second.

And _warm_ hands on his waist, _hot_ breath, burning his open neck.

“If you want, we can go back tomorrow morning and cancel the meeting,” Kei says over his ear, and this tone gives goosebumps down his spine. Too gentle, too on time. Despite Tsukishima's outward character, he was very attentive and gentle on the inside. Yamaguchi would say like a teddy bear, but Kei will certainly be offended at such a comparison.

“No, don't. We haven't gathered all together for a long time,” Tadashi frowns, snuggling closer to the warm body and squeezes the palms of others in his. “No need to cancel plans because of my anxiety.”

They haven't seen the others for a long time, because the two stayed in Sendai, and the rest dispersed, scattered around the world. Soon, this is the best meeting they will have. Because they are still learning, and Kageyama and Hinata play for teams that travel frequently. There may be no other moment.

“You don’t cheat, you _just_ don’t like Tokyo,” it’s not even a question. Statement of fact. If you know how to see and look, you will immediately understand when a person is uncomfortable. Tsukishima _doesn't even have_ to look Yamaguchi in the face to understand someone else's anxiety. Everything is in the voice, in the movements. So subtle and invisible, but there is. Tsukishima understands this with some kind of sixth sense.

“Are you psychic?” Yamaguchi chuckles, trying to relax. They don't have to get up very early tomorrow, because the meeting with the guys was scheduled for the day, but it's still quite late. It would be much worse if they overslept and were late. They'll have to pack quickly and run to the cafe.

Kei chuckles softly - the sound settles in his chest, vibrating towards Yamaguchi.

“Fortunately, no.”

Silence. Tsukishima breathes softly into Yamaguchi's hair, inhaling the smell of the hotel shampoo, and is silent, closing his eyes. Because he doesn’t want to say anything more, not at all. And they were both tired of talking — too many words had been said today. Tadashi listens to someone else's heartbeat, which knocks out his ribs, squeezes all his insides, and even tries to count, but he gets lost on the third, just listening, spellbound. The thumping sounds lull him to sleep, combined with the warmth that envelops in a soft cocoon.

High school is over, but Tsukishima still seems like the embodiment of a kind of shield that will protect you from everything. And from the attacks of the enemy, and the piercing cold. It will protect you from the injustice of the world, from despair, from fear, and loneliness.

“Let's go to Brazil sometime and play volleyball on the beach,” Yamaguchi asks cautiously into the void, trying to catch some sudden thoughts that taste like salt on his tongue. It would be nice to take a vacation by leaving for warm countries. Sunbathe. Would like to hope that it will be warmer there. It will be better there.

“And get engaged?” Tsukishima asks sleepily, settling himself more comfortably so that hair doesn't tickle his nose. He touches his feet to Tadashi's legs, intertwining his limbs, warming his feet.

“Ugh, that's kind of corny,” Yamaguchi grimaces, thinking it over. “We'll get engaged if you and your team win the final.”

Behind he begins to cough, as if Kei choked on air, burying his face in the top of someone else's head.

“Isn't that corny?”

Yamaguchi hits him lightly on the thigh. Tsukishima shudders, starting to roll off the bed. He pulls Tadashi with him, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist, but Tadashi heroically prevents the two of them from falling to the floor together with the blanket.

Only then he answers.  
“This is not corny, it should motivate.”

Kei snorts - both of them have a very interesting story with a motivation that smells like memories.

“Let's say.”

_“Let's say?”_

The question hangs in the air for several long seconds, during which only muffled breathing is heard.

“Just _let's sleep,”_ Tsukishima pulls, yawning.

Yamaguchi smiles up to aching cheekbones and closes his eyes, falling asleep.

He's _not cold_ anymore.


End file.
